Love in Beantown
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are best friends who have spent the last five years living on opposite coasts. When Nathan is traded to Boston will they find there is more to their friendship? Lame summary I know but give it a shot. Haha. BrookeNathan. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is: **

**1. My first One Tree Hill Story**

**2. A Brooke and Nathan ship story**

**3. Basically AU**

**4. Hopefully not pure shit**

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters nor do I own the Boston Celtics. I do in fact own a Lil' Wayne ringtone though. **

**BACKGROUND INFO: Nathan and Haley were never a couple in high school. Brooke and Lucas were never a couple in high school. Nathan played for Duke and then went on to play in the NBA. Everything else you'll learn as you read. If though at any time you feel like there are some things you want to know just review and ask. I'll be glad to oblige.**

Chapter One: Congratulations

He groaned as Lil' Wayne's voice filled the once quiet room. He opened one eye and retrieved his phone off his nightstand, but not before contemplating silencing it and going back to bed. He flipped it open without bothering to check the caller ID because he didn't have the energy to attempt to read the small screen. "Hello?" His voice was pained as if the call had interrupted a torture session.

Brooke glanced down at her watch and frowned when she realized that it was only 9:45 her time meaning it was 6:45 in Portland. Somehow in her excitement to wish him congratulations she'd forgotten all about the time difference. "Hey sorry to call so early I was so excited to call that I forgot all about the whole three hours behind thing. You must have like just gotten in from celebrating like an hour ago."

Nathan struggled to sit up. "Uh no should I have been? Am I missing something here Brooke? Did you say you were calling to congratulate me?"

"Uh yeah, but I'm guessing instead of congratulating I'm sharing the news." She paused for a minute before dropping the bombshell. She couldn't believe that he didn't know. "You've been traded to the Celtics."

"What?" Nathan was now fully awake. He'd known for a while now that a lot of other teams had been interested in him. Portland was rebuilding and he was the best thing they had to offer. It also didn't help that next year he was up for a new contract, a big one that they probably were not going to be able to offer him. So they had two options they could trade him for prospects or they could hold onto him for another year and lose him without getting anything in return. Still he figured that they would have at least told him before the deal had been finalized or even called him before clueing in the media to their deal.

"Yeah I'm in the gym about to go my spin class and it's all over NESN. The deal was I guess finalized in the middle of the night. The Celtics traded them three players and some cash in exchange for you. How could you not know this?"

He scoffed. "To tell you the truth I'm not really uh sure. It doesn't help that it's like a quarter to seven and I just woke up."

"So is this a good thing? I would think it's a good thing because the Celtics won the NBA Championship and everything last year and I actually met Paul Pierce just recently and he's like a really nice guy and well no offense to you or anything, but Portland sucks Nate." Brooke rambled.

"Of course this is a good thing. You forgot to mention that I'll be living in the same city as you which will really help my cell phone bill." He joked lamely. Somehow in the seven years since they had graduated from Tree Hill High School Brooke Davis had become his best friend and confidante. She was the person he turned to when deciding whether or not to play a third year of college ball or enter the draft. She was the person who sat next to him as he waited to be called to the podium. Hell she was the person who was sitting at his bedside when he woke up after tearing his ACL during the game against the Nuggets despite the fact that she was supposed to be in Miami that weekend. She was his rock.

"Like I'm going to feel sympathy for you Mister-Two-Million-Dollar-Signing-Bonus to do what I love." She loved to torture him about his signing bonus and his job for that matter. It was their thing.

"Yeah like I'm going to feel sorry for you Miss-I've-Turned-Being-Hot-Into-A-Career, cry me a friggin' river." He shot back.

"Listen Natey I'd love to continue this conversation but the Nazi bitch I call my spin instructor just showed up. I'll call you after class to tell you about the place I picked out for you."

"How do you already have a place picked out for me? Are you blackmailing Danny Ainge or something into trading for me?" He joked, but there was a small part of him that believed she was capable of such antics. She was nothing if not determined.

"Oh how your ego wishes that were true. I was thinking about moving in there because the view is just fucking amazing, but this way I don't have to you can just buy it and I can call it my second home."

He can't help but smile at the way she quietly adds that last part. He's about to point out potential flaws in her plan when he finds he has another call on the line and it's none other than his agent. "We'll discuss this more later, it's Marty. Have a good spin class though I'm not sure why you bother with it, you don't have an ounce of fat on your body except for your boobs which are proof that sometimes fat is a good thing."

"I'm going to ignore your pervish statement. Call you in hour as long as I survive."

As he listens to Marty rattle on about how good this is going to be for his career and make excuses for not calling earlier he can't help but think about how this is the first time in a long time he's truly had something to look forward to.

**So that was the end of the first chapter. I hope that it did not like totally suck. I'm looking forward to hearing some of your thoughts and ideas. Please review just to let me know that you didn't think it totally sucked. I love to hear what people think about my stories. If you loved it let me know. If you have any ideas or questions let me know. You get the picture. Thanks for reading. - KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Your positive response to last chapter meant so much to me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Your positive response to last chapter meant so much to me. I was so overwhelmed by all the reviews that were waiting in my inbox. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the Celtics, but I definitely own Lainey O'Callahan who just happens to be a very fun character for me to create. I hope you like her. **

**Chapter Two: VD Free**

Lainey O'Callahan was a woman on a mission. She had two days to find a good real estate agent, hire a moving company, put together a farewell press conference, figure out what they were going to do with Nathan's fully loaded Tahoe, and get them set up in Boston. The average assistant probably would have been overwhelmed, but for her this was nothing out of the ordinary. This was a cakewalk as compared to the numerous times she had to schedule rendezvous' for Nathan and Brooke to see each other. Like the time she had to figure out a way for Nathan to attend Brooke's 23rd birthday party in Boston on the same day he was supposed to compete in a charity golf tournament in Pasadena, California. Thank God for private planes. "So I've officially halfway finished the itinerary for the first day of our new life in Boston." She announced as she walked into the weight room and found him as usual working out. The man was a machine to say the least.

"Okay throw it at me." Nathan stopped lifting and sat up. It had officially been four hours and sixteen minutes since he'd found out about the trade. It took Lainey, his longtime assistant, all of five minutes to go into planning mode.

"Our plane leaves at 5:00 a.m. pacific time and we should arrive in Boston at like 11:00 a.m. eastern time. A car service is going to be picking Brooke up at her place at 10:00 that morning to guarantee that she will be ready on time and waiting for us when the plane lands. We'll have a police escort to the Garden which is where Marty is going to meet us. You'll be meeting with management before the press conference. Said press conference is supposed to start at 1:00. You'll have a brief question and answer session with some assembled press just to get you used to the media. After that the day is all yours. I'll be going to a game at Fenway that night with Carter. I figure Brooke will have something special planned. Let's just end the night in one piece and VD free." Lainey joked.

Nathan threw his sweaty towel at her. "Low blow Lainey. That was one time and it wasn't like I actually had a disease or got one. And I only got the test done because you said "that bitch looked skeevy" and I knew you were going ride me about it I until I went." He'd met the aforementioned skeevy bitch at a club in Phoenix. To say the least Lainey did not approve of the girl who had so much hairspray in her hair she alone could have put a hole in the Ozone layer. "I swear between you and Brooke -," Before he could finish his sentence his phone rang. He smiled. "Speak of the devil." He waved his phone at a knowing Lainey.

"Make sure she knows that the car service is picking her up at 10:00 a.m. and that she better return you to me VD free and in one piece." Lainey advised before shuffling out of the room. She was a busy woman.

He nodded and then flipped the phone open, "Hey Brooke."

"What's hattenin' pimpin'?" She picked at the sprouts salad sitting in front of her. The things she ate to keep her figure intact.

"Nothing much working out while Lainey gets everything ready. I don't know how she does it all."

"She does it all because she's the best. You still owe me big for letting you have her." Lainey had been Brooke's assistant for a year and a half before offering her the chance to work with Nathan in Portland. She wasn't exactly a fashion loving kind of girl, but rather a sports fanatic. It was pretty obvious that working for Nathan was more up her alley. "Now what I'm not sure of is how she puts up with your shit."

"Anyone who can put up with you can definitely put with me." Nathan shot back. "I'm supposed to mention that the car service is picking you up at 10:00 a.m."

"Don't forget the VD free part!" Lainey hollered from the other room.

Brooke could hear Lainey holler in the background and grinned. "What was that about VD?"

"I'm supposed to be VD free when you return me to the hotel at the end of the night." Nathan admitted with a roll of his eyes. It was crazy how well Lainey knew him and could get into his head.

"Did you have another Phoenix incident?" She teased.

"It wasn't an incident. An incident would have been if I had actually gotten something from her. It was more like I just hooked up with a slutty girl."

Brooke laughed. "This girl must have been some kind of slutty for Lainey to guilt trip you into seeing a doctor."

"How's the store?" Nathan asked in an attempt to change the subject. It had been over six months since the hook up had actually happened and from past experience he knew this debate could go on forever and it would only end if he was willing to agree that sometimes he was a whore.

"Don't think I don't realize you're changing the subject, but since we're changing it to talk about me and my issues I am willing to let it happen." Brooke was quick to admit that she rather enjoyed talking about herself. "The store is good. I'm unveiling a new dress line in a couple of weeks. Oh and NYLON is running a feature on us in next months issue and how we're leading the charge in chic comfort." Brooke had left Tree Hill, North Carolina for Los Angeles where she enrolled at FIDM. She excelled in her design courses and left the bright lights and sunshine of L.A. for Boston where she began working for a design firm. While there she started designing her own clothes and then eventually decided to open up her own shop. That had been a little over two years ago and unlike many of her peers in the fashion industry she had experienced very little struggle in her pursuit to be the best. Her designs were simple, comfortable, affordable, yet at the same time glamorous, chic, and fabulous.

"Remind me to have Lainey buy the issue when the time comes and I'll also just sort of casually mention you on Sportscenter."

Brooke smiled. "I will most definitely remember to remind you when the time comes. You do realize you talking about me on Sportscenter will only fuel rumors."

"What kind of rumors?"

Brooke laughed. Oh how easy it must have been for him living in Portland. There he was allowed a private life. There what he did when he was off the court did not matter to the fans. In Boston that would change. The fans were rabid and they wanted to know just as much about your private life as they did about your sports life. "Let's just say the gossip column in the Globe is a must read. The columnist, Ruby Kauffman, makes some of the writers for US Weekly look like chumps. And believe me nothing would make her happier than saying that we were involved."

"It's like high school all over again."

"To quote Bowling for Soup "high school never ends" Natey."

Lainey walked into the room cradling her cell phone in between her ear and her shoulder. "Just to let you know I'm donating the Tahoe to a foster home as a tie in with your farewell to Portland press conference."

"Wait what?!"

"Yep I'm actually on hold with the foster home as we speak." Lainey had been racking her brain as to how to handle the car situation. It was either give it away or pay someone to drive it across country. Since she didn't trust people she figured this way they could at least use it as a tax write off as well as leave Portland on a good note. Portland had been good to Nathan and she wanted them to know he really appreciated it.

"Brooke I gotta go. Lainey is in the middle of giving away my car." It wasn't that Nathan was unwilling to donate the car as much as he wanted to at least know who was getting it.

Brooke laughed. "Love you boo."

"Love you too. Oh and can you pick me up a suit for the press conference? I need a new one."

"Who am I your mother? The things I do for you."

"You love it. And I mean who wouldn't want to help a stud like me."

"Oh the ego you have." With that Brooke hung up the phone.

Nathan chuckled and tossed his phone aside and went to track down Lainey. "What is a foster home going to do with a fully loaded Chevy Tahoe?"

"Don't worry we'll get you a new car in Boston. I saw a six door Hummer on My Super Sweet Sixteen the other day."

Nathan looked at her incredulously. "I thought we agreed you were going to give that show up."

"Well tell TIVO to stop taping it for me then. I'm telling you that damn machine is my enabler."

**Okay so that was the update. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. I had so much fun reading the ones for last chapter. Oh and if there is anything you want to see tell me about it and I'll see what I can do. – KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I suck. Ugh! I got super busy with work and school and then I had this horrible writer's block because people want angst and drama and that is so not my strong point when writing fanfiction. I'm going to introduce a plot line in this chapter that could lead to some angst. Hopefully it like won't suck. Who knows? Haha. Thanks again for checking this chapter out. I hope you like it. **

**RATING: PG-13**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill or the Celtics, but if I did oh how different the former would be. **

**Chapter Three: Step the Fuck Up**

"Hi I'm Marvin McFadden and lucky for you, you've just tuned into Beantown Breakdown, where we discuss and analyze everything from who Manny was talking to on the phone that day in the wall to which Patriot has the best braids." He holds up a picture of Laurence Maroney and points at it emphatically before continuing. "Today we have a special treat for our viewers at home. Celtic newbie Nathan Scott is going to be joining us via satellite from his home in Portland to discuss everything from his feelings about the trade to his longtime rivalry with Kings' guard Damien West. So sit back and enjoy."

Nathan took a deep breath and then plastered a cheesy grin on his face. He hated doing interviews, but he owed it to Mouth to do this for him. Mouth had been a good friend to him over the years. Supporting and encouraging him during those rare moments in his career where his performance was less than stellar. In fact it had been Mouth who had made and posted the highlight reel that secured Nathan his spot on the McDonald's All American team. And it had been Mouth who had sent him a copy of Jimmy V's 1993 ESPY speech after he tore his ACL. "Thanks for having me today Mouth I mean Marvin. Sorry old habits die hard."

"It's all good Nate. Thanks for taking time out to join us. I realize you are probably crazy busy with packing and making arrangements. Didn't you just finish your farewell press conference like forty five minutes ago?"

Nathan looked down at his watch. "More like forty three."

Mouth laughed. "Oh well my bad. So how'd it go?"

"It was good, kind of sad, but overall it was really good." Nathan had been shocked not only at the number of people that had shown up, but also at the fact that he'd actually been emotional. Sitting up there on the stage as the crowd chanted 'Nate the Great' reminded him of his rookie season. He'd been so young when he moved to Portland. He'd never lived anywhere but North Carolina before let alone the West coast. Still the fans had greeted him with open arms and rarely did they condemn him even when he made mistakes.

"Is it true you donated your fully loaded Chevy Tahoe to a local orphanage?"

"Yeah, but that was all Lainey, my assistant. She's been in charge of everything including figuring out what to do with the Tahoe. It was either donate it to a good cause or pay someone to drive it across country."

As if on cue Lainey walked into the office wearing an oversized Boston College t-shirt. "Have you seen my cell phone?" Her head shot up the second she heard Nathan chuckle. She turned around to see that she was in full view of the camera. "Shit." She mumbled under breath.

"Watch it Lainey this is family friendly programming. Say hey to Mouth." Nathan tried to keep from grinning.

Mouth smiled and waved. "Hey Lainey thanks for joining us on Beantown Breakdown. I'm digging your t-shirt. How goes it?"

She looked down at what she was wearing and felt her cheeks gradually start to redden. "It's going very quickly." She's trying to come off as not at all fazed by suddenly being on television, but has a feeling that isn't the case. She decides the smartest thing she can do is get out of here as quickly as possible with as much of her dignity intact as possible. Beantown Breakdown is her father's favorite show to watch when he gets home from work which means her mother is going to see this and call her later wanting to know why she would 1) use such vulgar language and 2) wear a ratty old t-shirt on television. "Thus I need to get back to supervising the movers."

"Okay but just one last question."

"Uh okay," she silently says a prayer that it isn't something completely mortifying.

Nathan smiles in the background happy to have the spotlight off of him even though he knows that later Lainey is going to lay into him. She could totally be a member of the Bad Girls Club if she wanted. She fooled people with her sweaters and her shy personality but if shit hit the fan she was the first person yelling "pop off!"

"After you all get to Boston and you've settled in and everything would you be interested in maybe going on a date with me? I hear you're a Red Sox fan. I could possibly get us inside the wall." Mouth has known and secretly been in love with Lainey for close to three years. When they first met she was dating a tool that played hockey for U. Maine. After they broke up she swore of men for a year. During this time he started dating an office temp named Shelly. When the news broke of Nathan's trade his immediate thought was that he was finally going to have a real shot with Lainey. Nathan and Brooke had bet that he wouldn't have the balls to do this. Of course that had left him no choice. It was either step up or deal with their shit for the rest of his nature life.

Of all the things she had been accepting this had not been one of them. She looked at Nathan who was had a shit eating grin plastered on his face and instantly knew that he was in on this. She looked at the screen and couldn't help but smile at how pathetically cute Mouth looked in his blazer. She tentatively smiled and then nodded. "Okay but just know that I think Asante has way better braids than Laurence. We'll talk after the press conference tomorrow."

"I'm going to convince you otherwise." Mouth joked and then waved goodbye. "If you agree with Lainey make sure you go on to our website and make your opinion known. A few comments will be featured each day. Now back to the athlete at hand Mr. Nathan Scott. Sorry about that Nathan."

"It's all good reporters need love too."

"Okay so let's start off with how are you feeling about the trade?"

"I won't lie at first I was like shocked and then stressed but it only took like five minutes for that stress to turn into anticipation. I'm really excited to play for such a historic organization like the Celtics. Plus who wouldn't want to play with such amazing guys like KG, Ray, Big Baby, Rajon and of course the Truth."

"Have you talked to any of the guys since the news broke?"

"Paul called me that afternoon and welcomed me to the organization. I've also talked to Doc Rivers. Still it's not like I'm some sort of big name player. Compared to these guys I'm someone who needs to prove myself."

Mouth wasn't surprised that Nathan felt that way about coming to Boston or that he thought he was an average player. Somehow in the transition from high school to college Nathan had lost the ego that many thought was his Achilles heel. "So we're just going to do a quick rundown of some personal, but easy questions before we let you go. Question number one is it true you're NBA rival is Kings' guard Damien West?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at the question. It was one that Mouth had surely come up with himself. "He was definitely my biggest rival in high school and college. If there was a guy I wanted to show up it was him. I've never dunked harder than I did when we played Oak Lake, his team in the playoffs the year we won the high school state championship. Let's just say I was looking to break the back board, but as far as the two of us being rivals now though not really. I'm still going to go hard when I play against him, but not any harder than I would if I was playing my best friend."

"Okay I guess I'll have to take your word for it. What's the biggest misconception people have about you?"

"That's an easy one. Most people think I wear 23 as an ode to Michael Jordan. I don't know how many articles I've read claiming that. I realize that he was the most talented shooting guard ever and he was from North Carolina, but my number has nothing to do with him. I mean he played for Carolina and I'm Duke fan/alum through and through. I wear 23 as homage to Christian Laettner, because Laettner's number 32 was retired back in like 1994. I respect Mike, but I'm not worshipping Mike. The Duke fan in me will not allow that."

"Good to know. Okay the final question is who do you think Manny was talking to on the phone the other day in the wall?"

Nathan scratched the back of his head as if he was really trying to come up with a plausible answer. "I got it. Manny was talking to Laurence Maroney to find out where he gets his dreads done because he's looking for a new hair person."

"Good answer. Thanks again for joining us today Nathan we've sure learned a lot. Fly safe tomorrow. For fans wanting more of Nathan Scott be sure to check out Globe 10.0 tonight and also tune in to NESN tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 for his press conference."

NBNBNBNBNB

"You are such an obsessed whore." Rachel joked as she walked into Brooke's office and found her good friend watching NESN.

Brooke's head shot up and then she flicked her friend off. "I am so not obsessed. Mouth is my friend. The least I can do is watch his show."

"Yeah you're watching it because of Mouth. More like Nathan was on there and it gave you a good chance to stare at his face wistfully. I wish you would just get over yourself and tell him how you feel. I mean god it couldn't be more obvious. It's really making you pathetic Brookie."

Brooke scoffed. "I'm pathetic, this coming from the girl who fell in love and became engaged to a gay man."

"Shut the fuck up it's not like Felix was wearing a rainbow bracelet and hanging out with members of the Village People when we met. He drank beer, watched sports, hell he even dated a stripper before me."

"He had a stylist!"

"He was a model! That makes him metro not homo." Rachel had yet to live down the fact that Felix had left her for a guy named Chip. "Anyway that just makes me tragic not pathetic. I mean okay so I still sometimes pine for a guy who was recently on the front page of OUT, you on the other hand are just chicken shit because there is nothing standing in the way of you and Nathan."

"Yeah except the fact that if we break up our friendship might not survive." This was the main reason Brooke kept her feeing to herself. That and the fact that if he didn't feel the same way that would also ruin their friendship. "He's my oldest friend next to Peyton and Jake. I can't afford to lose him."

Rachel sighed. "Listen up and for once I'm going to attempt to be nice about this. Sooner or later some hot bitch is going to swoop and steal Nathan from you. He's young, hot, rich, and not a complete asshole. He's like every girls dream. Don't let that happen because that'll ruin your friendship to. I mean do you remember what happened when he was that Haley bitch? He was like three steps from wanting to marry her."

"Ugh don't remind me." Brooke hated Haley James. She came off as sweet and innocent but Brooke didn't buy that act for a second. She was always asking Nathan to introduce her to people and take her places with him. But when Nathan really needed Haley, right after he tore his ACL, she hadn't been there. Instead she'd been in a recording studio in Los Angeles. When Lainey had called to let her know Haley said she wouldn't be able to make it even after Lainey had offered to fly her out there. Brooke had told Nathan in the hospital that he needed to cut her loose and that she didn't deserve him, but he hadn't listened. Three weeks later though, after her first single was released and she became America's Musical Sweetheart she broke up with Nathan and told every magazine that would listen that they were just in two different places in their life, but that she'd always love him. It had taken everything Brooke had to not start a hate campaign against the stupid bitch in the media. After the break up Nathan had struggled to get his shit together and that was the real reason Brooke had sent Lainey to work for him. She'd worried that the break up would set back his recovery. Lainey made sure that didn't happen.

"So do us all a favor and step the fuck up and let him know that you want to be with him." Rachel instructed her dear friend. "I mean the last thing we need is for your life to become my best friend's fucking wedding slut."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Rachel looked down at her watched and cursed. "Shit lucky for you I actually do. Jean-Pierre is taking me to Bora Bora so I need a new swimsuit."

"Who's Jean-Pierre?" Brooke asked though she knew the answer was going to repulse her.

"Jean-Pierre just happens to be a very rich French businessman who loves my cheek bones."

"And the noise your head makes when it is banging against his headboard." Brooke replied sarcastically.

Rachel countered with a, "At least I'm getting laid."

"How long has he been married?"

"Are you insinuating that I can not find a single man to love me?"

"How old is he?"

"I'm not dignifying that question with answer."

Brooke jeered, "That old huh? Try not to cause his hear to fail until after your in his will."

"Don't be jealous slut."

"Never whore."

"Remember what I said. Grow a pair and tell him you love him or I will." And with that Rachel was gone just as suddenly as she appeared.

Brooke sighed and looked back at the television just in time to catch a reporter talk about Nathan's farewell press conference. She knew Rachel was right. If she didn't speak up soon this was going to go down hill.

NBNBNBNBNB

"Elaine I can not believe you are going on a date with Marvin McFadden. He seems like such a nice boy. How could you not call me right away?"

Lainey groaned. Her mother didn't even bother to say hello first. No she just started asking questions right off the bat. "Mom please with the questions. I've been busy today. In case you forget I'm in the middle of moving Nathan to Boston."

"Excuse me for wanting to know about your love life. God forbid I ask questions."

Lainey sighed knowing that her mother was going to start guilting her if she didn't spill the beans on Mouth. "He's a nice guy Mom. I'm not sure what we're going to do except see a ballgame. I'm sorry I didn't call. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's Nathan?"

"He's excited. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Oh no Lainey let the boy handle his business. Just let him know that he has to come over for dinner after he gets settled in. I'll make him corned beef and cabbage."

Lainey rolled her eyes at the way her mother says Nathan is busy. If only she knew that Nathan was actually out back practicing free throws and not actually spending his time doing something productive. She smiled when she saw that someone was calling on the other line. "I'll pass on the message Mom. I have to let you go though because someone is calling on the other line. It's probably one of the movers or something."

"Okay but Lainey next time you appear on television please wear something a little nicer. I mean would it kill you to wear clothes that you didn't get a decade ago?"

"Okay Mom. Love you. Bye." Lainey switched over before her mother could say anything else. "This is Lainey O'Callahan. How can I help you?"

"Uh sorry I must have called the wrong number."

Lainey sighed thinking that she didn't have time to talk to some reporter wanting an exclusive. "If you're looking for Nathan Scott then you have the right number. If you want an exclusive I suggest you hang up before you waste our time."

"Actually yeah I am looking for Nathan, but not for an exclusive. This is Haley James. Nathan and I used to date. I wanted to actually talk to him if that was okay."

Lainey's jaw dropped. She had no idea what to do, but she knew that she did not want Haley talking to Nathan. Not after what that stupid bitch did to him last time. "He's not available right now, but I'll pass the message on to him."

"If you could just give me his number I can call him and leave him a voicemail myself."

"Yeah it's our policy to not do that. If Nathan wants to talk to you he'll get a hold of you." And with that she hung up not entirely sure what she should do now.

**That was the longest update I've written in years. I can not believe how long this chapter is. I hope that was a good thing. I'm sorry there was no actual Brathan in this chapter. It just didn't work out that way. There will definitely be some next chapter. I'll try to get that one out faster. Please let me know what you thought. I love each and every review. Thanks for reading. - KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long to update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long to update. Thank you for not giving up on me. I hope you like this chapter. It flowed beautifully in my opinion. **

**RATING: Probably PG**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned One Tree Hill Brathan wouldn't only exist in fanfiction and YouTube videos. **

**INSPIRATION: Your constant reviews and Corey Smith**

Lainey could not help but softly smile when she found Nathan outside on his basketball court reenacting the shot. He looked just like a little kid as he pretended to be Christian Laettner. He dribbled once and then put up the shot as effortlessly as his favorite player did. The fact that this exact play was his favorite moment in college basketball history is one of the first things that Lainey learned about Nathan. That and he wore boxer briefs. "Hey superstar shouldn't you be getting to bed? Our morning is going to start early tomorrow. We're going to lose like three hours."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to enjoy the court one last time. I can still remember the first time you brought me here. It was so much better than that cramped penthouse we were staying in." Nathan replied wistfully as he banked yet another three-pointer. This was always one of his favorite things to do. If he played a shitty game and they weren't on the road he'd come here and just shoot baskets. By the time he decided he was done he usually wasn't so stressed anymore. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm not sure." Lainey half joked. In truth Lainey needed Nathan just as much as he needed her. They complimented each like Will and Grace. He was irresponsible, extremely handsome, and smooth. She was an uptight bumbling who was more adorable than she was sexy. "Lucky for you I'm not a quitter."

Nathan's brow furrowed and he frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lainey chuckled at how out of touch Nathan must have been when she first started working for him. "It was hell working for you in the beginning Nathan. You were rehabbing constantly, woke up nightly in pain, were always sore, and most importantly had experienced a foreign pain called heartbreak. Rarely did you talk to her or even smile. You literally had four expressions: frustrated, angry, sad, and blank. It was hard enough moving to the Pacific Northwest without having to deal with a boss who seemed to resent my existence. So I literally spent half my day thinking about quitting." Lainey couldn't help but sigh at the memory of those first couple of months. She had felt like she was constantly on the verge of tears.

"But you didn't." Nathan's voice was soft. He hadn't realized at the time how transparent he must have been.

"No I didn't because one day you came home from rehab and everything seemed to be different. Not only did you acknowledge my existence, but you even asked me to watch a basketball game with you on ESPN Classic. And we never looked back. It was like those first couple of months hadn't happened." Lainey to this day couldn't figure out what had changed, but was just happy that something had. She was stubborn, but not a human punching bag.

Nathan stared off in the distance and then looked back at her. His wore a sad expression that seemed foreign to his handsome features. "I'm sorry Lainey. I didn't…it was just-"

"A really rough patch in your life," Lainey supplied for him with a reassuring smile. "I know Nathan." She was silent for him a moment. "Did you really love Haley that much?" The question was so soft that she almost wasn't sure she had actually uttered it.

Nathan tensed at the question obviously caught off guard. Never in the time that they had been spent together had she asked this question. Nor had they even discussed Haley. It just didn't happen.

"I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to overstep the boundaries. What was I thinking? I should probably go back in and take a shower." Lainey backtracked. She'd wanted to ask the question for so long. Haley calling hadn't helped. The question had just sort of escaped her mouth without her being able to stop it. She stood up and headed towards the house.

"Lainey stop sit back down. I was just caught off guard." Nathan explained. Once she was seated he answered her question. "Truthfully no I didn't love Haley. I doubt I even liked Haley. The truth is I started dating Haley because Brooke was dating someone. I'm sure you remember him, Lucas. I didn't want to seem pathetic so I started dating Haley. She was annoying and manipulative, but very attractive and good in the sack. Plus she got under Brooke's skin the same way Lucas got under mine."

She was shocked to say the least as she sat there listening to his explanation. She'd expected this heartfelt confession about how he'd thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together. How no one had ever made him feel alive like she had. And definitely not that she was annoying, but a great lay. She remembered Lucas all too well. He'd been a pretty boy who could write beautiful poetry. He took Brooke to fancy restaurants and made her the star of every society event she went to, but he also constantly bailed on her and eyed Peyton like she was the Mona Lisa. "Wait so does that mean you-"

"Yes, yes it does. I love and have loved Brooke Davis for like a decade. How pathetic is that?"

"But I mean you've had every opportunity to tell her that you love her. What's stopping you?"

"Uh just the fact that she doesn't love me back and it would completely ruin our friendship. I mean Brooke is too special for me. She's gorgeous, creative, kind, and so much more. I mean she just is so perfect."

Lainey sighed. "So you really don't give two shits about Haley?"

"I swear I could care less about her. I told her not to come to hospital after I tore my ACL. I didn't want to deal with her."

"Good because she just called."

"Please tell me that you didn't tell her I would call her back."

Lainey grinned. "Only if you felt like it."

"And this is why I pay you the big bucks."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "I should get to bed and so should you. We don't want you looking haggard at the press conference. The girls in Boston are planning on proposing to you."

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "I'll be done in just a minute. Good night Lainey and please let's just keep everything I told you between the two of us."

"You know it is, but Nathan I think you should tell her. I think you'd be surprised. I don't know how many girls give up the fashion event that could make or break their career for someone they just consider to be their best friend." And with that Lainey was gone. Happy that she didn't have to deal with a heavy conscience, but also pondering what life would be like if Brooke and Nathan could get over themselves and get together.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've tried more times you could possibly know. It just wouldn't flow. I literally started this chapter a dozen times. And then tonight Chris Rock and Corey Smith seemed to inspire me because I was able to finally finish this chapter. I hope you like it. No Brathan, but a progressive move in their relationship. I'm going to try and have some Brathan in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I can't promise when that'll be. Ya'll are amazing. You should definitely know that. Please review. I love checking my email and finding them. They also make me feel incredibly guilty when I'm not updating like I should. - KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own OTH or the Celtics, but I do own this storyline and that should be enough consolation. Right?**

**Rating: PG**

**Author's Note: Totally sorry it took me so long to put this out. I hope you like it. There's a little bit of everything. This goes out to the little birdy who took the time to PM me and ask if I was going to update. I'm sorry I didn't message you back. I've been crazy with school. I figured you would prefer this to a response. Thanks again for tuning back in. **

Millicent was surprised when Jake Jagielski opened Brooke's front door before she even knocked. She smiled appreciatively though because her hands were full and she was pretty sure her only option was kicking it. "Good morning Mr. Jagielski."

Jake laughed and shook his head. He grabbed the coffee and muffins she was carrying. "I've told Millicent to call me Jake. Mr. Jagielski is a name reserved for Jenny's teachers."

"I know. I'm trying. Are Brooke and Peyton upstairs?" Millicent asked motioning towards the staircase across the room.

Jake nodded. "I should warn you Brooke is pretty on edge right now. You know how she gets when it comes to Nathan."

Millicent laughed knowingly. In the two and a half years she had been working for Brooke she had had enough Nathan experiences to understand the gravity of just how crazy he could get her boss. In the beginning anything that had to do with Nathan scared her to death. If it hadn't been for Lainey's advice and encouragement she would have been up shit creek without a paddle. She grabbed a latte and a plain black coffee and started upstairs. "There's chocolate milk in there for Jenny."

"Thanks Mill. Good luck up there." Jake joked before grabbing the chocolate milk out of the bag for Jenny. He was grateful that he was allowed to just hang downstairs with his little girl. This way he could watch more anticipatory coverage about Nathan. The town of Boston was on pins and needles to great their newest son. Far more importantly though he was ready for Brooke and Nathan to get their heads out of their asses and realize that they were meant to be together.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Peyton sighed audibly as she watched Brooke shrug off yet another dress all because it made her look "slutty". Even as a young girl Peyton had not been a fan of dress up. So now moody adult Peyton was losing her patience with her best friend who could not make up her mind as to what she should wear. "That dress so did not make you look like a slut Brooke, nor did the other ten before that."

"P. Jagielski all of the Boston media is going to be there and the last thing I need is to show up there looking like I just stumbled out of the Dirrty music video. They'll splash me all over the afternoon news and the next thing you know there goes the store because who'd buy clothes from the worst dressed woman in Boston." Brooke left out the part that she also had to look perfect because today was the day she was going to tell Nathan that she loved him not in a best friend way, but in a I really want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of way.

Peyton started to call Brooke was delusional, but was distracted when Millicent walked into the room carrying much needed coffee and what she guessed was a suit for Nathan and a dress for Lainey. "Millicent please tell your boss that she is far too classy to end up looking a dancer in a Christina Aguilera video."

"Oh Brooke you could never get that trashy unless you really worked at it. I mean it would take letting your hair get fried and buying clothes in the pre-teen section." Millicent assured Brooke who was in the process of trying on a dress that would end up on the floor any minute. If she didn't think the others were appropriate then there was no way she was going to like this one. It was definitely a club dress meaning it was skimpy and flashy. "Try the black cocktail dress Benito sent you last month."

Brooke disappeared into her closet to find her assistant's suggestion. She was pretty sure Millicent had just solved all her problems. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the dress which she had been saving for a special occasion. She pulled it on with a flourish and knew instantly that it was the right choice. Still standing in front of the mirror she felt like there was something missing.

"How about I go get some green silk ribbon from your office and we can make it into a belt. It'll be cute, yet not over the top." Millicent offered sensing that Brooke wasn't quite happy with her outfit yet.

Brooke nodded in agreement. "I swear I don't know what I would do without her. What she lacks in Lainey's planning skills she makes up for in fashion skills."

"Sometimes I forgot that Lainey even worked for you. It's always seemed like she worked for Nathan."

"I so no what you mean. They are so good for each other."

"Is she going to leave with him here or is she going to get a place of her since she's from here?" Peyton asked curiously. She was so happy that Brooke was back to being rational.

"I'm pretty sure she is going to stay with him. It just works out so well for the two of them. This way she can keep a watchful eye over the staff, be there in case he needs anything, and make sure that he's in check. God knows how many Phoenix incidents he would have if she wasn't there appraising each one night stand as they left." Brooke joked.

"I can only imagine the things she must say." Peyton clapped her hands together in excitement when Millicent finished tying the ribbon around Brooke's waist. She looked fabulous. "You look hot whore."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself slut." Brooke did a little dance. Her dance was interrupted though by a ringing cell phone. "Will you toss me that P?" Brooke sighed when she read _Rachel Gattina_ on her caller ID. "How's the weather in Bora Bora?"

"I'm going to go make sure that Jake didn't let Jenny get chocolate milk and muffin all over her dress. Tell her I said yo." Peyton whispered before making her leave with Millicent close on her heels.

"It's fabulous boo, simply fabulous. The beach is warm. The water is cool. Jean-Pierre keeps urging me to charge things to his Black card. Life is good." Rachel gushed into the phone.

Brooke smiled. "Well then why are you calling me? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"You wish. More like I wanted to make sure that you took my advice to heart. You're going to tell him right Brookie? Cause if you don't I'll personally kick your ass." Rachel threatened.

Brooke scoffed and chuckled. "You couldn't kick my ass if you tried. You'd be too scared to mess up your good looks. I mean what else do you have going for you except your tits, ass, and high cheek bones? God knows you haven't had a job in let's see…ever."

"Okay so you're right about that, but I won't let you live it down. We both know I'm catty enough to remind you everyday. Hell I'll get Jean-Pierre to rent me one of those electronic billboards and it'll say Brooke Davis, fashion designer extraordinaire is chicken shit. Make sure you ask her why next time you see her."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "All that won't be necessary. I'm going to tell him tonight. We're doing dinner at Peyton and Jake's and then we're going to spend a night at the beach and then I'll tell him."

"Please promise me you aren't just saying this to make me happy."

"I promise Rach. You were right. If I don't tell him now he'll end up with another Haley James and god knows I can't deal with all that. Especially not with him living here where my despise would be obvious for him to see." Brooke hated that Rachel was so good at getting in her head. "But listen I gotta go because the car will be here any second and then it's off to the airport."

"Okay well tell Nathan I said hey and welcome to Beantown."

"I will."

"And good luck."

"Thanks."

"Oh and just one more thing Brookie."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked as she struggled to put on her heels while standing up and juggling a phone.

"If things don't go well you can come here and enjoy Bora Bora with me and Jean-Pierre."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye boo."

"Adios muchacha."

Brooke walked into her living room and found everyone including a man she assumed was the driver waiting for her. "Let's roll peeps."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Nathan bounced his knee up and down as he nervously waited for the plane to land. It was during take off that he realized just how big of a moment this was in his life. He was moving across the country to join a team of proven veterans. It didn't help that he was also considering telling Brooke how he felt. He just wasn't sure if it was the right move. He was scared that it would all go horribly wrong and he would be to blame for the end of a lifelong friendship. Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Lainey's voice. "Whah?"

"I said the pilot just said the planes about to land. You must be stressed."

"What makes you say that?"

"You only think that like that when you're stressed out. You forget Nathan I know you in almost creepy stalker way. Lucky for you I'm not an obsessed groupie or your life could end like a Lifetime movie."

"You're such a freak sometimes Lainey." Nathan joked.

"My joke doesn't mean we aren't going to talk about what you're thinking about. Spill."

Nathan took a deep breath. "Do you really think that Brooke loves me too or were you just saying that last night?"

Lainey smiled. "I don't lie to you Nathan. I'm not good at it. Its obvious Brooke loves you. Are you thinking about telling her how you feel?" Lainey approached the question hesitantly.

Nathan closed his eyes. "Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. The moment just has to be right."

"Well at least you're considering it. That in itself is a huge step in the right direction for you. Are you excited to get there?"

"More like anxious. It's just scary. I feel like a rookie all over again." He felt the familiar bump of a plane landing down. He glanced out the window and was shocked to see at least a couple hundred people waiting for him. He couldn't believe they knew where to find him.

Lainey grinned. "It looks you've got people pretty excited here. Oh my gosh look at Jenny's sign."

Nathan smiled at the handmade sign that said 'Nate the Great's my godfather. Be jealous.' Peyton and Brooke obviously had a hand in designing it.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Ruby Kauffman stood on the sidelines looking like nothing more than an interested fan. She'd come out to see if Nathan Scott was as cute in person as he was on television. The answer was no, he was cuter. She'd wanted to see who he had personally invited to meet him here. She was excited to see that it was Brooke Davis and her assistant Millicent as well as Jake and Peyton Jagielski and their daughter Jenny. It was cute to say the least. She knew from research that he'd gone to high school with Jake, Peyton, and Brooke. She also knew from research that there was more to his relationship with Brooke Davis than just that they were best friends. There was something just too cozy about them. She considered her suspcisions confirmed when as soon as he got off the plane Brooke took off and leapt into his arms like a wife greeting her husband who was on his two week leave from Iraq. It was adorable to say the least. And it fueled her to dig deeper. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Dougie I need to get into Nathan Scott's meet and greet. Can you hook me up? That's what I like to hear."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"I'm so glad you're here." Brooke confided once they were able to finally leave the airport, but not before Nathan signed nearly a hundred autographs.

"I'm glad too Brooke. I'm glad too."

What neither of them knew is that they were both thinking the same thing. Should I be honest about how I feel? Or should I just keep my feelings inside?

**Okay so that was the update. Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long for me to make it happen. I hope it was worth the wait maybe. If you wouldn't mind reviewing and letting me know what you think that'd be so awesome. Ya'll rock. Oh I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. - KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG**


	6. Chapter 6

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES? THIS IS AN ACTUAL FOR REAL UPDATE. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I'LL LET YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW THAT COULD BE A HORRIBLE CHAPTER. I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT AT ALL. BUT I REALLY DID WORK HARD ON IT. A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO THE LITTLE BIRDY WHO TRACKED DOWN ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES TO BEG THAT I UPDATE ONE OF MY BROOKE AND NATHAN STORIES. I'VE BEEN ALSO WORKING ON AN UPDATE FOR TAKING CARE OF MARLEY BUT DON'T KNOW WHEN IT'LL BE FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. - KRISITNE. **

**RATING. PG-13**

**DISLCAIMER: DON'T OWN BROOKE, NATHAN, THE CELTICS, OR DANNY AINGE, BUT I DO OWN LAINEY AND I LOVE HER TO PIECES. **

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FIRST PITCH AT FENWAY**

**- - - **

Nathan Scott hadn't seen this many reporters in a room since he was drafted. He couldn't remember a single time during his stay in Portland when this many reporters showed up to grill him. On one hand it was very flattering. On the other hand it was nerve-wracking. He knew that in a few short months these would be the people who would judge every decision he made, who would have something to say about every game he played. These were the people who almost drove Paul Pierce out of Boston. And yet they were smiling at him and acting as though they couldn't be happier to see him. Then again they were all probably just happy to have something to write about.

"We'll allow you guys to ask Nathan a few questions before we let him enjoy his first night in Boston as a Celtic," Danny Ainge replied to the crowd. "We'll start with you Mike."

"Hi Nathan, Mike Green from the Hartford Courant, I was just wondering what your initial reaction was to the trade seeing as to many people it seemed completely out of the blue."

"Hi Mike I was shocked to say the least. I knew that the team was rebuilding, but I didn't realize that they were looking to trade me. That being said I am extremely grateful for the opportunity to get to play with such a historic organization." Nathan had practiced this line with Mouth the other day on the phone. Mouth had warned him that if said the wrong thing people would run with it and turn it into something it wasn't.

"Bruce," Danny signaled to an overweight, balding man in the middle man.

"Bruce Donaldson, Boston Herald, what role do you see yourself playing here?"

"Honestly whatever roll Doc Rivers has for me I'm willing to play. I might even be willing to shine Ray Allen's shoes if the coaching staff can convince me it'll help us win." Nathan joked. "Seriously though I'm not going to sit up here and demand minutes. I'm willing to take what they'll give me. These guys have already proved that they can win a championship without me. I'm just hoping that they can win one with me."

"Livingston," Danny replied pointing to a petite brunette in a Red Sox tee.

"Samantha Livingston from the Providence Journal I read a quote by you that said you often don't think you are on as many radars as you probably are can you elaborate?"

"I've been in the league for 5 years now and I often feel like I was just drafted yesterday. I think a lot of it has to do with playing in Portland which is a smaller venue, but I've been in All Star game and I remember feeling a bit out of place. Now that isn't to say I was mistreated or given the cold shoulder when I was in the All Star game it was just a bit like a dream. I never thought I would be a key piece to a puzzle in a big market team like the Celtics." Nathan had actually been shocked at just how many players knew who he was when he attended all of the meet and greets with the other players. Even though he'd played against almost all of them he hadn't though they'd actually even really noticed him. He thought it was like how it was in college. He could remember very few of the players he played against during his tenure at Duke. He thought the NBA was the same. "Thank you Samantha or Livingston or let's go with Samantha Livingston just to be safe." He felt his ears begin to redden at the way the assembled press chuckled at him.

A few questions turned into nearly fifteen until Nathan was practically exhausted from talking. By the time the press conference was called to an end he thought he was going to fall asleep at the table. Everything that had happened was hitting him all at once.

"So we'll send a car for you tonight to drive you to Fenway," Danny had been shocked when the Trailblazers approached him with the trade idea. Never in a million years had he thought they'd be willing to trade Nathan Scott. He was probably the only person putting butts in the seats at their arena. Still their loss was his gain.

"Fenway as in Fenway Park?" No one had said anything to Nathan about going to Fenway tonight.

"That's the one. Your throwing out the first pitch tonight. You knew that right?"

"No I didn't." Nathan motioned for Lainey to come over. "Lainey had anyone said anything to you about me throwing out the first pitch tonight?"

"No," Lainey would have remembered something like that. "Why?"

"Nathan's supposed to be throwing out the first pitch at the game tonight. It's all over the radio." Danny explained. "There isn't a problem with that is there?"

"Well you see I had plans tonight."

"Nathan I don't mean to force your hand, but it won't look good if you don't show up. It's a very big honor to throw out the first pitch. You'll be joining the likes of Bill Russell, Ted Kennedy, as well as many others. You're new here in town." Danny hoped the young man understood what he was saying. Basically he had no choice. If he didn't show up the press would eat him alive.

Yet again Nathan was reminded of the fact that he wasn't in Portland anymore. He smiled politely. "I understand. What time is the car arriving?" He knew Peyton and Jake would understand.

"It'll be at your hotel at 7:00 and you'll be throwing out the first pitch at 7:45. I know you'd rather fulfill the plans you already made Nathan, but welcome to Boston." Danny shrugged as if to say what are you going to do.

- - -

Brooke could tell by the way Nathan was walking that whatever Danny Ainge had just said to him hadn't sat well with him. She'd sat through the entire press conference and while a couple of the questions had been interesting for the most part the whole affair had seemed a bit drawn out and boring. Then again she wasn't much of a sports fan so she probably didn't appreciate or understand a number of the questions that were asked. "What's up?"

"I'm throwing out the first pitch at the Red Sox game tonight so I'll have to skip dinner at Peyton and Jake's." Nathan had really been hoping that tonight he'd get to talk to Brooke and share his feelings with her. There wouldn't be enough time for that now.

"Oh," Brooke said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well at least it's an once in a lifetime thing." Brooke reminded him softy. She wanted in that moment to be selfish and to tell him to get out of it because she wasn't sure if she could handle waiting even longer to tell him. Then again she knew that wasn't fair. She knew full well that sometimes you had to do things that you didn't want to. She'd been to plenty of parties that she wouldn't have attended if it weren't the polite thing to do or if it wouldn't have hurt her career. "And it's not like Peyton and Jake won't understand."

"I know I was just looking forward to a uh relaxing evening," Nathan should have known something like this would happen. "Positive note Lainey and Mouth are going a date."

"I know I saw it on Beantown Breakdown and was like damn Mouth has moves."

Nathan laughed and slung his arm around Brooke's shoulders. "Did I tell you that you looked smoking?"

"Well you know how I do Nate," Brooke joked. "And I must say I have good taste in suits."

"Doc Rivers actually complimented me on my suit." Nathan had been shocked and had felt kind of embarrassed when he said he didn't have the vaguest idea about who made the suit or where he got. Still when he explained that a friend picked it out Doc seemed to understand.

"You're welcome."

"Not to interrupt this syrupy sweet moment but I'm absolutely ravenous." Lainey stated dramatically.

"Ravenous you do say?" Nathan asked in a mock British accent.

"Ravenous." Lainey confirmed.

"Well let's you get you fed on the double or else we all know how when you get hungry you walk around calling everybody bitch." Brooke joked. Once upon a time she was a huge Big Brother fan and to this day her favorite moment was when Janelle was angry and walked around calling all of the other housemates bitch.

- - -

"So when are you and Mouth going out?" Brooke asked as she sipped on a mint chocolate milkshake.

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Where's Millicent?"

"She's holding down the fort at the office. Don't think you can just change the subject like that."

"Yeah how many times have I heard about Phoenix."

"I'm supposed to call him." Lainey said with an eye roll. She knew they would just keep needling her if they didn't get the answers they were looking for. "So as of yet there isn't a set date."

"Call him now," Brooke said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Lainey.

"I'm eating." Lainey said before taking a large bite of her Patty melt to illustrate her point.

"Lainey don't be chicken shit."

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Lainey shot back at Nathan with raised eyebrows.

Brooke found Mouth's name in contacts and smiled as she waited for him to pick up. His ringback tone was "This is Why I'm Hot" which was so him. She grinned when he picked up. "Hey Mouth it's Brooke give me a second because I'm actually going to transfer this call." And by transfer she meant she was going to hand it to Lainey whose face said that she was definitely thinking about strangling Brooke.

"Hey Mouth," Lainey replied awkwardly as she stood up and left the table.

"Lainey," Mouth was pleasantly surprised. He had been expecting Brooke to put Nathan on. "You looked hot at the press conference."

Lainey blushed at his compliment. "I didn't see you there."

"That's because I wasn't. I actually saw you on television." Mouth had been hoping to get invited to the press conference but hadn't been the NESN anchor to get picked. Instead he had to settle for watching it on television.

"I'm surprised my mother hasn't called me. At least this time she'd more than likely have something good to say for once. Normally it's Lainey must you always wear those t-shirts or Lainey it's called mascara use it." She started blushing again when she realized how crazy she must have sounded, "Anyway sorry for rambling."

"I don't mind. I like listening to you talk."

"So I'm going to the Sox game tonight with Carter but I was thinking we could go to the game this weekend and grab either a bite to eat or play Russian roulette afterwards depending on how it goes."

"How the date goes or the game?"

"Mouth I'm from Boston you know I'm referring to the game. A boy has never depressed me nearly as much as the Red Sox."

"And just to make sure this is clear this is a real date to me that will hopefully lead to more."

"Consider me informed," Lainey joked. "I'll call you in the next couple of days to confirm."

Nathan knew the moment Lainey walked back into the restaurant that the conversation had gone well just by the blissful look on Lainey's face. "So?" He asked the moment she sat down at the table.

"We're going to watch a game this weekend. I'm going to call him in a couple of days to confirm the details."

"Lainey and Mouth sitting in a tree," Brooke sang teasingly. "But seriously Lainey I'm glad you're giving Mouth a chance. He's been in love with you for forever."

"For real?"

"For real." Brooke assured her. "I mean I'm talking when I hired you as my assistant he was in love with you, but that's when you were dating that hockey player at U. Maine."

Henry Corbin had been an awesome right wing, but a complete asshole. He'd also been Lainey's high school sweetheart. They dated for three and a half years until she walked into his dorm room and found him humping a girl she quickly recognized as a glorified puck bunny. He'd done a number on her. She'd had a hard time trusting guys after him. No wonder she hadn't noticed Mouth back then. Plus she'd been a bit vain and well Mouth definitely wasn't her type back then.

"Sounds a lot like someone else I know."

Nathan would have kicked the shit out of Lainey if she weren't a woman. She was such a jerk sometimes.

"Are you excited to throw out the first pitch tonight?" Lainey's brother Carter was going to be so excited when she told him.

"Uh…" Nathan wasn't sure how to put his thoughts concerning the first pitch into words. He was nervous as well as bitter about it. He really wished he could just tell Brooke how he felt and spend the night getting to know her anatomy better. He wasn't just in love with Brooke, but also Brooke's amazing anatomy. He'd had many a wet dream about making love with her.

"Just don't bounce it," Lainey advised him solemnly. "You'll look ridiculous if you do. Maybe you should come Brooke so you can be his good luck charm."

Brooke looked at Nathan to see if he wanted her to come.

"Yeah come B." Nathan realized this was another chance for him to share his feelings. They'd watch the game and then grab a bite to eat and then later hopefully hit the sheets.

"Okay I'm there." Brooke couldn't help but notice an extra twinkle in Nathan's eyes almost as if he had something up his sleeve.

- - -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'LL ADMIT TO NOT KNOWING HOW GOOD THIS WAS. HAHA. I REALLY HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I TRIED TO MAKE THIS GOOD. I'VE WORKED ON THIS MANY A TIME AND FINALLY I WAS LIKE I'M JUST GOING TO DO MY BEST AND HOPEFULLY MY READERS WILL LIKE THIS. THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. I THINK THERE IS ACTUALLY MAYBE LIKE TWO CHAPTERS LEFT AND THEN THIS BAD BOY WILL BE OVER. HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON. IF I DON'T KNOW IT'S NOT FOR LACK OF TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORK. THANKS AGAIN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. - KRISTINE. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS! HAHA. SO THIS IS A DECENTLY LONG UPDATE. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING FOR ACTUALLY TURNING BACK IN. JUST KNOW THAT I NEVER MEANT TO LET THIS STORY FALL TO THE SIDE FOR SO LONG. BLEEPIN' COLLEGE. HAHA. **

**RATING: PG IF THAT. I DON'T EVEN THINK I CUSS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU NEVER KNOW**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT EVEN. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN: JUST DON'T BOUNCE IT**

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"So?" Millicent asked the moment that Brooke walked into the store. It had finally slowed down after being so busy that Millicent almost thought about texting Brooke to see if she could come in. Apparently every girl in Boston was ready to start shopping for the warm weather and they all deemed Hourglass as the best place in town to meet their needs.

Brooke smiled and shrugged before holding up a white paper bag. "I grabbed you lunch."

Millicent knew that meant that Brooke had things she felt like gushing about. She was proficient enough in Brooke that she often said she could write the book on her employer. She motioned for Gaby to man the front and then joined Brooke in the back. "So?" she prompted again.

"The press conference was so boring it was like being back in my high school biology class," Brooke started, "But he looked amazing sitting up on there on the stage. Apparently even Doc Rivers complimented Nathan's suit."

Millicent grinned and clapped her hands like she was one of Elle Wood's sorority sisters. "You looked amazing too. I was able to catch a recap of the press conference and they showed you, Lainey, and him walking in. All three of you looked amazing. I'm sure at least one of columnists will mention it in the Herald and Globe tomorrow."

"You think?"

"I know," Millicent assured her. "So tonight you're going to tell him right?"

"Well here is the thing. We are about to leave and Danny Ainge pulls him to the side and springs throwing out the first pitch at the Red Sox game tonight on him."

Millicent gasped. If someone other than Brooke were around she would have felt embarrassed for reacting like a fifteen year old who just found out that the guy she liked was into another girl. Because it was just the two of them in Brooke's private back office her only reaction was to add, "No way."

"I know I reacted the same way, but then Lainey suggested that I come and Nathan agreed and so now I'm going to the game with him and then afterwards the two of us are going to grab dinner."

"You do realize that he basically asked you out on a date right?"

"No he didn't. Old friends do things like that without it being a date."

"If Nathan had asked for you to come watch him play basketball and suggest going out after I would agree but this is more like a date. Actually this is probably the exact date that Marvin and Lainey are going to go on."

"No," Brooke protested even though she knew her voice said that she too saw the flaws in her argument.

Millicent didn't say anything. Instead she just nodded furiously as she took a bite of the burger that Brooke brought her.

Brooke replayed the entire conversation in her mind. Nathan did seem genuinely excited about her going with him. It seemed as if he no longer minded the thought of having to go to the game. Still Lainey had been the one to suggest he even take Brooke. "Well even if it is a date it's a date that was basically orchestrated by Lainey."

"As a personal assistant to someone needy who doesn't always see what is right in front of them I can assure you that doesn't make it any less of date," Millicent smiled as she countered Brooke's argument.

Brooke wished she had grounds to argue with Millicent's assessment of Brooke and her personal life but she knew that it would prove to be pointless. In fact there was a time when Brooke was dating Lucas that Millicent scheduled half of their dates. The reason that she didn't schedule all of them was because his assistant scheduled the other half. She let out a resigned sigh which she knew Millicent would understand was her way of accepting defeat without actually admitting that she was right.

"So it's settled," Millicent said, "You'll tell him tonight."

She couldn't help but sit there and come up with a million reasons as to why tonight wouldn't be the best night to share her feelings. After all he was just coming into town and even though he'd put on a brave face she could tell that this trade had left him feeling a little overwhelmed. While Nathan had always wished that Portland was a better team he had relished his time there. In fact it was one of the things she loved to tease him about. She knew that he was having to remind himself that most of the things he loved about living in Portland were gone.

"He's all anyone can talk about," Millicent broke the silence. "All of the women who came into the store this morning were talking about how good looking he was."

"Women have always been that way about him. When he was at Duke the girls used to hold up signs begging him for kisses and offering marriage proposals. Because he's egotistical he of course loved it."

Millicent snorted and didn't mention that Brooke was pretty egotistical in her own right. "I think you should start up a men's line. If Nathan was the face of it every woman in Boston, hell all of New England, would start shopping her to make sure that their husbands were as fashionable as Nathan."

"That isn't a bad idea."

"And Rachel says you only love me for my girl next door good looks."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Is that me?" Nathan asked as he emerged from the master bedroom of their suite. He was wearing an old Duke Basketball shirt that Lainey always reminded him to hide from Brooke or she would make him get rid of it and his hair was disheveled in a way that made him look young enough to still be in college.

Lainey looked over at him and smiled. Other than the Red Sox and their injury woes it seemed all anyone wanted to talk to about was Nathan Scott and the role that he would now be playing with the Celtics.

"What are they saying?" Nathan asked as he joined her on the couch. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that there was a part of him that was terrified that the media hated him.

"They're all gushing about how great of a steal you were," Lainey told him as she flashed him a reassuring smile. She knew he was nervous. She could see it in his eyes. He had reason to be nervous. The media here were sharks.

"Is it weird being back?" It wasn't lost on Nathan that being here was weird for Lainey to even though it was for an entirely different reason. She had grown up here. She had friends here. Coming here was like moving back home. Whether or not that was a good thing for her was something he wasn't entirely sure of her.

She shrugged. "I liked our life in Portland. It was easy. I didn't have that many friends so people didn't demand much of me. I like being back. It's comfortable being back. Still I grew to love Portland."

"I know exactly what you mean. When I first moved to Portland it was almost like downgrading from college. Duke is basketball. I was a star there. I played in front of sold out crowds nearly every night. Portland allowed me to get comfortable in the roll of being an NBA player much better than Duke allowed me to adjust playing college ball. I'm happy I went there first."

"I'm happy you did too. I'm glad I got a chance to live there. If not I might have been one of those girls who finds herself never living anywhere else." Lainey made it sound like she was joking but deep down it was the truth. She'd always been terrified that she would end up being like Matt Damon's character in Good Will Hunting. She had that scene memorized where Ben Affleck told him that he always wished that when he pulled out front that Matt wouldn't show up. Anyway she was always afraid that she'd be like her mother. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, but still she wanted the chance to grow up. That was important to her. Moving to Portland to work for Nathan had allowed that.

"I used to fear the same thing," Nathan admitted. He knew Lainey well enough to see that she wasn't kidding when she said that. "And we both know how much smaller Tree Hill is than Boston."

Lainey had been shocked at just how small Tree Hill, North Carolina was. Nathan had told her that he, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake had hailed from a small town but she didn't understand the meaning of small until she actually joined him there. They'd stopped to visit his mother while on the way to Durham to play in a charity alumni game. He'd laughed so hard he almost couldn't drive when she asked where the rest of the town was.

She started to remind him to share his feelings with Brooke tonight after the game when she heard a knock on the front door. This was one of the things she hated about working for someone famous. She was the one who was forced to get up and open the door all because the person could be some crazed fan looking for Nathan. She cursed softly when she looked in the peephole.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked without removing his eyes from the screen. They were talking about the role that fans could expect Nathan to play. He was surprised that they all seemed convinced that he would adjust to being a role player instead of the star that he'd been in Portland. He couldn't imagine what Whitey would think if he could see him now. Whitey always had to remind Nathan that he might have been the best player on the team but that didn't mean that he could go out there and play the game all by himself.

Lainey shot him a look and shook her head before opening the door to reveal her family on the other side.

Nathan smiled and stood up from the couch to greet them. He loved the O'Callahan's. They were everything that he could not count on his own parents to be. They were warm and inviting worriers. Mrs. O'Callahan even kept up with the news while they were in Portland and would call to let them know about storms that were moving into their area. "Mrs. O," he said as he hugged her.

"I brought you a coffee cake," she motioned to the plate that Carter was holding. "And you both looked so nice on the television. All of the women at the gym I've been going to go were just gushing about how great you two looked. Brooke is just as good at styling as she is at designing clothes."

"Let me take that from you," Nathan said to Carter as he grabbed the cake. "Thanks for this." He knew Lainey was going to give him shit later. Mrs. O'Callahan's coffee cake was his favorite but Lainey preferred her pineapple upside down cake. She wouldn't let it slide that her mother was always making his favorites even though she was the one who was her actual daughter. "You guys make yourself comfortable."

"Oh I can't. I just stopped by to drop Carter off for the game as well as to bring you the cake. Jimmy and I are going on a date tonight so I need to stop at the hairdresser to get my hair done." She replied as she motioned to the Red Sox hat on her head. "Still you'll come over this Sunday for corned beef and cabbage and help me needle Elaine about her date with Marvin. Okay?"

Nathan laughed and nodded. "I'll see you Sunday Mrs. O. Tell Mr. O I said hi."

"Will do," Mrs. O'Callahan replied as she opened the door to leave. "And Elaine wear something nice to the game in case Marvin sees you or something."

"Mom the guy asked her out when she wearing a ratty old BU shirt and no makeup," Carter reminded his mother. Occasionally he felt bad for Lainey. She always got the brunt of the fussing when it came to the two of them. "I'll see you later Mom. Have a good time tonight."

"See you both tonight," Mrs. O'Callahan replied and then she was gone.

"Thanks Carter." She slung her arm around his much larger frame and then walked him into the living room. "You're taller."

He nodded, "Four inches." It started in May. Luckily it was summer or it would have taken a toll on his jeans. He was just hoping it ended before he went back to school or he would have to wear his pants extra long and hem them once he knew for sure the growing was over.

"I was like that." Nathan had been kind of undersized until the summer before his junior year of high school. Within those three months he grew around five inches. Whitey and his father had both been pleased and probably a little relieved. Still it was Brooke who was the most excited. She apparently was happy she'd have a date who was so much taller than her that she'd be able to wear stilettos without almost being taller than her date. "The girls will really be happy about it."

Lainey rolled her eyes at the two of them. When she first introduced Carter to Nathan he'd been star struck. It didn't take long for them to get acquainted. Suddenly they were thick as thieves. It seemed Carter was the little brother that Nathan had always wanted but never had.

"So dude you going to finally make the move on Brooke?"

Lainey looked at Nathan shocked. "You told my little brother before you told me?"

"He didn't tell me," Carter explained. "I asked him. So?"

"After the game tonight I'm going to put myself out there," Nathan told him with a confident smile even though the sheer thought of it made his heart beat faster.

"Good because dude she is way too good looking for you to leave her out there on the market like this," Carter joked. Every guy at his school was in love with Brooke. "So are you nervous about throwing out the pitch tonight?"

"A little," Nathan admitted. "But don't worry Lainey already told me not to bounce it."

"Good because the fact that I know you has made me somewhat of a celebrity in my own right and I don't want to hear people cracking on you for bouncing it."

"Oh well I'll try extra hard because I don't want to embarrass you," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Your cut looks FTD."

"FTD?" Lainey asked in confusion.

"Fresh to death," Carter supplied. "Come on Lainey you're the one who watches all of those MTV shows."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "You watch My Super Sweet Sixteen a few times and people never let you live it down."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Nathan smiled when he saw Lainey and Brooke emerge from the store. Brooke looked insanely hot in a Red Sox t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were so tight they looked like they had to have been painted on her. He didn't even know she owned a Red Sox t-shirt. He kissed her cheek when she sat down beside him in the Navigator. "You look amazing B."

"Thanks," she willed herself not to blush. She hated that she felt nervous around him all of a sudden.

"I didn't know you owned Red Sox gear."

"I had one of the girls run down the street to grab it for me." She admitted as she fingered the hem. "Thanks for inviting me tonight."

Nathan smiled and squeezed her hand. "Let's just hope I don't bounce this pitch or I'm going to apparently be a laughing stock."

"Dude didn't you ever play baseball as a kid?" Carter asked as he texted his friends to brag about his life just like any normal teenager would.

Nathan shook his head no. "I was born into a basketball family in a basketball town."

"He's not even exaggerating," Brooke added. "The UNC versus Duke games are the only games that matter in Tree Hill."

"Well this should be interesting," Lainey said and she couldn't help but think that maybe she should ask the games operation people if there was somewhere that Nathan could practice before going back out there.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Ladies and gentlemen please stand and put your hands together for the newest member of the Boston Celtics who will also be throwing out the first pitch tonight, Nathan Scott!" The announcer boomed.

Nathan took a deep breath before walking out onto the field. He smiled and waved at the crowd who had gone into a frenzy at the mere mention of his name. Danny had been right when he said that this was a once in a lifetime experience. He looked at Jason Varitek he was kneeling behind the plate. He took a deep breath and said a quick prayer that it would make it to the plate without bouncing. He let it go and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it looked like a pretty decent pitch. He waved again to the crowd who seemed impressed with his pitch before sharing a quick one armed man hug with Varitek and leaving the field. He laughed when he joined Brooke in their seats and saw that he had a text from Carter that said _dude maybe you should have tried playing baseball._

"Great job Natey," Brooke told him as she quickly pecked his cheek. She had held her breath as she watched him let it go. "I knew you could do it."

"The only thing I kept thinking was I just need to get it in his glove without it touching the ground."

"Could it be Nathan Scott actually occasionally doubts himself?"

"Just maybe that's what I'm saying."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but that was actually fun." Brooke admitted as they sat down in the small seafood restaurant that she had been excited to bring him to. "Like the crowd was electric. It reminded me a little of old Tree Hill games."

"Do you remember when we'd play Oak Lake?"

"Duh it was sold out as soon as the date was announced. Still you'll go back to that game of environment now that you'll be playing at the Garden."

"That was one of the weird parts of playing in Portland. Sometimes we'd get a good crowd but most of the time I was playing in front of the smallest crowds in my life. Still the ones who were there at the end of the season were the diehards. I'll miss them." Nathan shrugged and took a sip of his water. He was quickly realizing that talking about Portland made him feel almost as vulnerable as talking about Brooke did. "But I'm really happy to finally be closer to you."

"I missed you too. It felt so weird having you out there on the West Coast."

Nathan smiled and took a deep breath. He figured he should probably just get this over with because the longer he waited the more time it would allow him to chicken out. "Well you see there was something I actually wanted to tell you," he started.

Brooke started to say good because she had something she wanted to tell him too when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and frowned when she saw who the voice belonged to. Walking towards her as if he owned the place was none other than Lucas Scott.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THAT WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. LIKE THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT? DO YOU LIKE CARTER? HE'S A BIT LIKE A YOUNG NATHAN. YOU KNOW COCKY AND COMFORTABLE IN HIS OWN SKIN. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT? I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT? I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER UP MY SLEEVE AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YA'LLS THOUGHT ON THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME. – KRISTINE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I HAVE A BIT OF A SURPRISE FOR YOU IN MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. THANK YOU GUYS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME. I HONESTLY HAVE BEEN DILLIGENTLY WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER. THERE ARE SOME MOMENTS IN IT THAT I LOVE AND THERE ARE OTHERS THAT I THINK ARE THE PEOPLE READING THIS GOING TO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS? HAHA. THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR TUNING IN. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE END. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, UH, NO. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT: PROVING RUBY RIGHT**

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Lainey chuckled when she read a simple and ridiculously sweet text from Mouth that made her wonder how she could have left him hanging for so long. It said _you must be tired because you keep running through my mind…and making me smile. _She stood outside the door to her and Nathan's suite for at least five minutes trying to decide on the appropriate response. Finally she shrugged and texted back, _I was wondering why my calves wouldn't stop burning_. She then did her best to wipe the dorky grin off of her face because she knew Nathan would be able to read her like she was a real life Dr. Seuss book. She shoved the key card in the slot and expected to find him watching ESPN Classic and floating on a cloud after finally telling Brooke what everyone always expected. Instead she instantly started frowning because instead of floating on a cloud she found Nathan running on a treadmill like he was trying to outrun a bear. "What happened?"

Nathan sighed when he saw the worried expression on her face. He slowed the treadmill until he was jogging so slowly that it felt more like he was walking. "What makes you think something happened?" He asked evenly. He made a point to be staring at the television when he asked the question because he knew if she saw his face she wouldn't say anything but instead just give him one of her trademark cut the bullshit looks.

"Because you were just running on that treadmill like a fucking bear was chasing you," Lainey pointed out even though she thought it was pretty obvious why she posed the question. "Where the hell did you even get a treadmill in the first place?" They might have been staying in a nice suite but she was pretty sure she would have noticed if it came with exercise equipment.

"I called the front desk to see how late the gym downstairs was open and the manager insisted he could have one of the bellhops bring one up to the room. I would have preferred an elliptical but beggars can't be choosers." He replied with a sigh as he finally turned the machine off. His legs were on fire and he was drenched with sweat but at least he didn't feel like breaking shit indiscriminately anymore.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed him a towel. It was only after she tossed it to him that she said, "Spill."

Nathan sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair before letting out a hollow laugh. "Everything was going great. We were talking and I was just about to tell her when Lucas Scott showed up."

"What?" Lainey sighed in relief at the realization that Brooke hadn't done the unthinkable and rejected Nathan. Still the last she heard Lucas was attempting to convince people that his fifth book that was exactly the same as the other four was new and worth reading on a book tour. Seriously if she didn't know better she would have thought that they were all casted in some sort of cruel story where the author had nothing better to do than throw curveballs their way.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I know. What are the chances?"

"So you didn't tell her?"

"After that little interruption I decided maybe it just wasn't mean to be."

"You are such a guy."

"What does that even mean?"

"Did she seem happy that Lucas showed up?"

Nathan thought about it for a minute before admitting, "Not really. She seemed a little shocked and then she sort of blew him off."

"Which means she wanted him to be anywhere but standing in front of the two of you when you were obviously on a date," she pointed out.

Nathan didn't say anything for a moment. He just took a second to think about what she'd said.

"You didn't go all awkward on her afterwards did you?"

Nathan frowned and looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Nathan," she said in that exasperated tone she usually reserved for her mother. "Fix this before this trade goes from being one of the best things to ever happen to you to one of the all-time worst and that includes Phoenix."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Brooke groaned noisily when she heard Rachel's familiar ringtone start filling her room. She considered ignoring it and postponing the conversation until the morning but knew that Rachel would just keep calling until Brooke's nerves were shot. "Shouldn't you be on a beach trying not to check out men you're age while Jean-Pierre offers to slather you in suntan lotion?"

"Why hello Peyton in high school during her third breakup with Jake where he dated that bitch who was the anti-Peyton," Rachel joked. "I thought I was calling my good friend Brooke but I'm willing to handle your cattiness for a minute."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh softly at Rachel's joke. She remembered what Peyton was like during that specific time period all too well. If people thought Peyton was hormonal while she was pregnant then they would have been terrified of her during that breakup. Suffice to say everyone was pleasantly surprised when Jake quickly dumped the other girl and got in a fighting match with Peyton about how crazy they drove each other before getting back together fairly quickly.

"So things with Nathan went badly?" Rachel asked gently. While she had thought it was impossible for Nathan not to love Brooke back the thought had crossed her mind.

"Worse," Brooke admitted quietly. "I didn't even get a chance to tell him. We were having this perfect date and I was going to tell him and then Lucas showed up."

Rachel closed her eyes and cringed. If there was one thing she was certain of it was that there were few people Nathan hadn't more in this world than the blonde who shared his last name.

"Afterwards it was just so awkward," Brooke sighed and ran her hands over her face. She was tired enough that she didn't think it would take much more to make her start crying.

"You'll tell him tomorrow and everything will be okay," Rachel tried to encourage her. She hated how defeated she sounded.

"Maybe this is a sign Rach."

"What do you mean a sign?"

"I mean what are the chances that Lucas would show up like that? Maybe this is the universe telling me that Nathan and I are meant to just be friends."

"You don't mean that Brooke. You're just feeling a little stressed right now. You and Nathan are meant to be together. You're like Romeo and Juliet minus the misguided suicide and bitter family rivalry."

She snorted but managed to stop herself from pointing out that Rachel hadn't even read Romeo and Juliet but instead watched the confusing but sexy movie.

"So just call him tomorrow and invite him to lunch and lay that shit on him. We'll all feel better," Rachel demanded. "Because the last thing you need is for him to think that you are still hung up on that tool Lucas."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

Brooke was pleasantly surprised when she woke up to a text message from Nathan asking if she wanted to show him the place she'd mentioned on the phone the other day. She quickly shot back a text saying that she'd love to and for him to just come to the store at noon and they could go. Maybe Rachel was right about them being meant for each other after all.

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Have you heard from Brooke?" Jake asked casually as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He'd never admit it but he had been anxiously checking his cell phone every few minutes hoping that Nathan would send a text saying that he finally put it all on the line when it came to Brooke.

Peyton frowned and shook her head no. She knew that he was just as antsy about the two of them getting together as she was.

"You know we've basically been waiting on this text message to come for like 10 years," Jake sighed. "I swear if they don't get their shit together by the next time we see them I'm just going to say he loves you and you love him so kiss and get together already."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Have you seen The Globe yet?" Millicent asked Brooke the moment she walked in the door.

"Nope I was running late this morning. Was it good?" Brooke had never been one to read the papers when she was younger. Still somehow over the years she had picked up the habit. Normally she only read Ruby Kauffman's column as well as the society pages but everyone once in a while she'd thumb through the other sections.

"You could say that," Millicent replied as she quickly grabbed her copy of the paper and brought it over to Brooke.

Brooke looked down and was surprised to find a picture of her and Nathan from their date last night. She looked up at Millicent quickly before going back to read the headline which proclaimed Newest Celtic Scott Reunited with Longtime Flame. Brooke was by no means a fast reader but she tore through the article which detailed her history with Nathan in startlingly accurate detail. "How in the world did she get this story?"

_Normally I don't have much to say about the athletes that play in our fair city. Still when I saw how cute Nathan Scott was I couldn't help but join everyone else in greeting him to Boston yesterday morning. You can imagine my surprise when I saw everyone's favorite storeowner and fashion designer Brooke Davis among the masses waiting for Scott. Apparently one of the best kept secrets it seems is the couple's longtime relationship. While no one I contacted could actually confirm that Scott and Davis actually dated several sources shared the opinion that Scott and Davis were more than just friends. This belief was supported later last night when Davis accompanied Scott to Fenway Park where he threw out the first pitch before the Red Sox game. Afterwards the couple enjoyed a quiet dinner where I was lucky enough to discretely get this picture. Both Scott and Davis hail from Tree Hill, North Carolina where he was a standout All American before playing collegiate basketball at Duke. According to a source who attended high school with the two of them the pair attended prom together and rarely dated. If and when the two decide to get together it is obvious that they will be the hottest thing to happen to Boston since Tom Brady blew into town and made us all a little weak in the knees. It looks like I'm going to have a reason to attend Celtics games this season. _

"I don't know," Millicent had been shocked to say the least by the picture and article. "Is it at least true?"

"Most of it," Brooke was relieved that Ruby hadn't resorted to making shit up to sell papers. "I'm surprised she didn't mention Lucas showing up last night. She must have left just before."

"Lucas was there?"

"Yep he showed up right before I could tell Nathan about my feelings." Brooke still couldn't believe that Lucas had crashed their date. "But today I'm going to show him that house that I think is perfect for him and I'm just going to put myself out there."

Millicent squeezed Brooke's hand in encouragement. "Ruby's going to gloat when she realizes that she broke the story on you two before anyone even knew there was a story."

"I don't even know how she knew there was a story." While she'd never hidden her relationship with Nathan she'd never flaunted it either. Still that was when he was still in Portland. Back then Nathan was one of those players who had managed to remain relatively unknown in that way that allowed him to keep his anonymity.

"She's Ruby. She somehow always seems to know all and then she makes sure the fine people of Boston do too."

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"Holy hell," Lainey cursed softly when she found herself staring at Brooke and Nathan. She'd decided to check out the Globe because she wanted to read coverage from last night's game as well as to see what they were saying about Nathan. She never expected to find him as the star of Ruby Kauffman's column. She knew her mother must not have read the paper yet or she would have called already. She was happy that Nathan was out playing a game of pickup or he would have obviously been able to tell that she was having a mini-freakout. She continued to stare at the article as she tried to figure out who she should call. Just as she was about to start scrolling through her phonebook looking for the appropriate person her phone rang. She jumped a little at the sudden sound noise but quickly answered it when she read Millicent's name. "Have you read The Globe yet?"

"Of course I have. In fact it's part of the reason that I'm calling," Millicent could sense that Lainey was panicking just like she had been when she initially laid eyes on the article. Initially anything having to do with Lainey was awkward for Millicent especially when she actually had to call Brooke's former assistant. She always used to worry that Brooke was sizing her up and questioning whether or not Millicent was as competent. Eventually that gave way as Millicent realized just how much better suited Lainey was at working for Nathan. Over time they even developed a friendship of sorts. "Has Nathan seen it?"

"No he's playing basketball with a few of his new teammates," Lainey didn't mention just how happy she'd been when he announced that he was going out. She felt like a big sister who just found out that other people thought her little brother was as awesome as she did. "Plus he's not really one to read newspapers. I have a feeling though he's not going to be able to miss this article."

"My thoughts exactly," Millicent echoed. "So did he tell you about Lucas showing up last night?"

"Of course," Lainey rolled her eyes at the mere mention of the blonde author's name. She had actually been working for Brooke when she initially started dating Lucas Scott. At the time Lainey always said nice things about Lucas who was flying high after everyone and their brother thought his first book was the greatest thing they'd read. When his other books were not nearly as successful and Brooke was not willing to worship at the altar of Scott he left and Lainey was happy about that. "I'm just happy that Ruby seemed to have missed that or her article could have ended up on the front page of the paper."

"Brooke was really upset about it," Millicent paused as she considered whether or not to tell Lainey about Brooke's plans for last night.

"Nathan said it seemed that way."

"She was finally going to tell him," Millicent whispered softly.

Lainey's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Of all the things she'd expected Millicent to say next this had not been one of them. While she always knew that Brooke cared for Nathan as more than just a friend she didn't think she was willing to put herself out there first. "He was too."

"Well isn't that something," Millicent meant for her voice to come out light but she knew it mostly sounded like she was tired of the whole situation.

"At least they're both finally willing to admit it," Lainey pointed out the one bright side of this complicated storyline. "And I'm pretty sure after they tour the place that Brooke had in mind for Nathan we'll be like employee-in-laws or whatever the hell you are when your bosses date each other."

"You better be right or I'm going to kick both of their asses."

Lainey chuckled softly.

"So how excited are you to go out with Marvin?"

Lainey groaned, "Not you too."

"You've got it that bad huh?"

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

"I'll give you two some privacy." Bea replied as she quietly excused herself. She had been one of the thousands of Boston Globe readers to read what Ruby had to say about Brooke and Nathan. That morning she'd been fairly sure Ruby was right because Ruby was almost never wrong. Now though after seeing how comfortable they were around each other she had to resist the urge to call the Globe offices to report this little rendezvous to Ruby.

Nathan bowed his head slightly in thanks before returning to staring at the window. The view was amazing. It was as if he could see the entire city of Boston just from this one spot. "She seems nice," he noted softly.

Brooke resisted the urge to say that she wouldn't be shocked if Bea was reporting this little get together to Ruby as they stood here. Then again since he hadn't mentioned the article she figured it would be best if she didn't either. Instead she just nodded noncommittally in a way that said she didn't have an opinion on Bea O'Connor, Boston's premiere luxury real estate agent. "So what do you think?"

Nathan turned around and smiled at her. "I think it's amazing."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked not even able to hide that she was obviously relieved by that he'd liked it. He hadn't such much the entire tour and she was starting to wonder if he had regretted coming all the way out here.

Nathan nodded, "Of course. The views are great and I will have room to put a basketball court in the backyard. Plus it is far enough from Lainey's parents' house that she won't have to worry about them coming over all the time, but close enough that I will still be able to hang out with Carter."

"I know it isn't as secluded as your place in Portland was," she started.

"But my place in Portland didn't have you close by," Nathan pointed out. "And I was thinking that you could have the second bedroom upstairs for an office so that you could be even closer by." He said this part quietly and even though he'd never admit it later he had been bashfully staring at the ground when he suggested it.

Brooke's mouth formed a perfect little "o" in surprise. When Nathan hadn't said much to her other than she she'd looked beautiful she'd been pretty convinced that Lucas had forced them back at least 20 steps by showing up at the restaurant the night before. "And where would I stay if that were to become my office?" She grabbed his hand as she asked this question which forced him to finally look up. He looked so bashful and vulnerable that she knew she'd never really be able to describe how he looked in this moment no matter how many adjectives she could come up with.

Nathan smirked before replying, "Well we could put a bed in there or we could share whatever ridiculous California King you, Millicent, and Lainey decide I need."

"You know one of my New Year's resolutions was to get better at sharing," Brooke joked softly. "I'd get to pick out the bedding for this ridiculous California King too, right?"

"Of course," Nathan grinned. "Listen Brooke last night-," he started and then of course Bea decided to return that moment.

"I'm so sorry," Bea quickly apologized when she realized that she had obviously walked in on a moment between the young couple. "I just didn't want you two to think that I had forgotten you." She could hear herself rambling but couldn't for the life of her stop it.

"It's no problem Bea," Brooke assured her. "Can we just get five more minutes?"

"I'll give you 10," Bea promised and then in a flash she was gone.

"What is with people ruining our moments?" Nathan laughed softly. "At this rate if I didn't love you so damn much I would just quit."

Brooke gasped quietly.

Nathan cringed the moment he realized that after all of this buildup he had basically blurted out his true feelings for her as though he were saying he was craving pizza tonight. He knew when he described this moment to Lainey all she'd say is well at least you told her. "That wasn't how I planned to tell you."

"You've been planning this?"

"I was going to tell you last night-"

"At the restaurant," she finished for him. "And then Lucas showed up."

"Yep," Nathan admitted.

Brooke chuckled softly. She probably would have started full on laughing if it weren't for the fact that Nathan's face had started to fall. "I'm laughing because I was going to tell you that I loved you too. Last night I was going to put myself out there because just about everyone we know has been fed up with me pining for you."

Nathan let out a relieved sigh. Before he could say that he'd had his fair share of prodding about being in love with her, Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He'd never admit it but he could have sworn he saw fireworks.

Bea wasn't surprised when she walked into the living room and found Brooke and Nathan kissing like they'd just been reunited after a war. Instead she just cleared her throat a little and waited for the two of them to break apart. When they looked at her like two mortified teenagers she just smiled and chuckled softly. "So I guess this means we're going to make an offer, right?"

NBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNB

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT ONE MORE CHAPTER. I WANT TO WRAP THIS BABY UP JUST A LITTLE BETTER. DO YOU WANT ONE MORE CHAPTER? IF ENOUGH PEOPLE AGREE THEN I WILL DO MY BEST TO GET MY EPILOGUE UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK. LET ME KNOW? I THINK YOU'LL REALLY GENERALLY DIG THE EPILOGUE I HAVE IN MIND. YA'LL HAVE BEEN GREAT. I REALLY HAVE APPRECIATED YOUR RESPONSES. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! – KRISTINE. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS A LONG TIME IN THE MAKING. WHEN I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY YEARS AGO I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD MAKE THE SPLASH THAT IT DID. ONE TREE HILL IS NOT THE SHOW THAT IT WAS WHEN I STARTED IT, BUT WE CAN PRETEND THAT ISN'T THE CASE. I HOPE THAT THIS LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS. IT IS FARILY EPIC. I WORKED HARD ON IT. I POURED EVERYTHING I HAD INTO IT. I HOPE THAT COMES ACROSS AS YOU READ. YA'LL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. – KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHA!**

**CHAPTER NINE: MAYBE, I'M AMAZED**

**- N - & - B - **

It didn't take long at all for people all over the country, but especially in New England to fall in love with Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott as a couple. Even Ruby Kauffman would admit to being surprised at how quickly America fell in love them in one of her many columns that had slowly become basically an informative guide to Brooke and Nathan's life together. It helped that they were impossibly attractive what with Brooke's flawless skin and perfect dimples and Nathan's dark hair and melt-worthy smile. Then there was the fact that for all intents and purposes despite being insanely famous and successful sometimes it was believable to think that they really were normal like the rest of us. Still what probably helped them skyrocket to the top of people's real life OTP lists is the fact that they genuinely seemed to love to support and spend time with one another. It was the way that Brooke always threw her hands up in the air when Nathan made a shot and how Nathan could hardly take his eyes off of Brooke when they were being interviewed. Suffice to say they were irresistible.

Their friends teased them mercilessly about it. They left messages saying things like if either member of the couple known as "BRATHAN" could return their phone call it would be much appreciated. Millicent scheduled events around Celtics games and Lainey always made sure that Nathan was wearing something from Brooke's new male clothing line TWENTY-THREE when he left the house. When a photograph came out of Brooke and Nathan spending the day with Jenny at the beach, America almost couldn't handle it. The buzz was instantly about when Nathan and Brooke were going to make it permanent.

Even though reporters constantly peppered both Brooke and Nathan about when it would eventually happen neither one of them was willing to discuss the subject. Nathan was absorbed in helping the Celtics make it through the playoffs. Brooke was working around the clock on getting her men's line up and running. Being a couple was plenty for both of them right then. Then the unthinkable happened and the Celtics lost in the finals. It wasn't because of lack of effort from Nathan who in a season picked up the city and did his best to carry them on his back. It just wasn't meant to be. Nathan, needing to get out of Boston, suggested that they take a vacation. Brooke of course agreed because she would do anything to make him happy like he was when they won the Eastern Conference finals. She couldn't help but be surprised though when he decided that they would go on vacation in Tree Hill.

- N - & - B -

"You know I think the last time I was here was the day before you left for Duke," Brooke replied softly as they drove past the high school. Everything was somehow nearly the exact same as they left it. The school sign even featured a good luck sign for their favorite son, Nathan Scott. "Peyton and Jake had already left."

"I was terrified," Nathan recalled. "I had been working out all summer but I was sure that I was going to show up and Coach K would immediately regret his decision to sign me."

"And so I of course stroked your ego and let you beat me in a game of horse," Brooke joked.

Nathan chuckled softly. "That was so gracious of you. Maybe we should have a rematch then," he suggested as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the River Court. Before Brooke could even respond he was reaching in the backseat and pulling out his always handy basketball. Luckily in the years since he left Tree Hill his mother hadn't taken the time to touch or change a thing. He was almost certain that all she did was take his Mustang to get service. Certainly by the sound of her voice when Nathan told her that he was coming down for a short visit, she was excited to have her only son back in her life even if only for a short while.

"You just drove around with a basketball?"

"Never knew when I'd run into a game of pickup," he shrugged as he bounced the ball and took a moment to soak in the feeling of being back. It was funny how it was this one place that he most closely associated with being home. After all it was the place that forced him to change the kind of basketball player he was. It was here where he learned why sometimes passing was a better option that taking the shot yourself. He expanded his game. He became the kind of player that people complimented him on today. This place was just as much a part of him as Cameron-Indoor Stadium and Portland had been.

Brooke gently wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "Weird, isn't?"

"I just remember shooting baskets here thinking how badly I couldn't wait to get out of this place. Was it really that bad?"

"It was fairly terrible Nate. Do you remember how overly dramatic everything was? Jake and Peyton couldn't survive a semester without some stupid drama. Rachel was slutty in that cringe-worthy way. Almost nobody recognized Mouth for being as brilliant and awesome as he was. I was supposedly as slutty as Rachel and dramatic as Peyton. You were the tragic and self-destructive hero. We all needed to get the hell out of here."

"Rachel was pretty slutty." Nathan couldn't remember how many times he'd check one of the guestrooms at the beach house after a party only to find Rachel passed out and topless.

Brooke snorted loudly, "Rachel was super slutty which made me a slut by association even though I basically spent four years making out with you on the quiet."

"Yeah well I punched at least like five walls because of the rumors that used to float around town about you," Nathan admitted softly.

"Well I cornered at least ten girls in the school bathroom and told them to stay the hell away from you or else I would have Rachel go after every guy they tried to get with after you." Brooke knew she should have sounded like she felt a little guilty about that fact, but she wasn't. Moments like that made her the HBIC that Tree Hill High School knew her as.

He smiled as he kissed her softy on the top of her head. "No wonder our friends were so pissed that we wouldn't just get together already."

"You know I'm going to beat you right," Brooke joked as she snatched the basketball out of his hand and proceeded to awkwardly dribble it. Despite growing up in basketball country she'd never gotten the hang of the sport.

Nathan didn't say anything but instead quickly stole the ball and tossed up a nothing but net three-pointer.

"Show off," Brooke joked as she chased after the ball. She dropped it again though when she turned around and found Nathan down on one knee. "Nate…"

He smiled before whispering, "This would be more romantic if you came closer."

She silently nodded and joined him in the center of the court. She let out a soft laugh as he grabbed her hand.

"I've been thinking about this moment for longer than you will ever know. I came up with all different places where I could do this. For some reason the River Court seemed the most fitting." He told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he'd had to have Carter help him purchase just so that they could keep it out of the papers.

He cleared this throat before continuing, "It was in this very place that you told me I would always have you. You assured me that no matter what happened that you would be there for me and in that moment I didn't understand just how true that statement was. You were there for my press conference to announce that I wouldn't be going back to school. You gave me Lainey after my surgery so that I wouldn't have to get through my rehab by myself. You've always been there willing to hold my and whisper words of encouragement in my ear." He took a deep breath as he opened the lid of the box. He smirked just a little at the way her eyes lit up when she saw that flawless diamond he picked out for her. "I always want us to be there for each other. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She couldn't believe she was crying. In movies and on television women always cried in this moment, but she was sure that wasn't how it really was. And now here she was crying silent tears while Nathan stared up at her so hopefully and lovingly she thought her heart might burst. "Of course," she whispered and watched as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. The moment he was done she pulled him up and kissed him so passionately that the paparazzi would have had a field day if they could have gotten a shot of it.

When Nathan was pretty sure that he would faint from a lack of oxygen he finally pulled back. He held Brooke close and rested his head on top of hers while he tried to catch her breath. He took a second to appreciate the fancy shampoo she used. It always reminded him of wildflowers. "I am so glad you said yes," he whispered softly into her hair. "I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy for forever."

- N - & - B -

When Ruby Kauffman broke the news her column simply said, "SHE SAID YES!" above a picture of Brooke and Nathan not only showing off how god looking they were together, but also the gorgeous rock he bought her.

It was all people all over the country could talk about for months. Everyone wanted to know who was going to be in the wedding party. No one could decide what color she'd put her bridesmaids in and if all Nathan's teammates would show up. They were surveys on the streets and offers to pay millions for the pictures.

Most couples would have struggled to handle all of the pressure, but Nathan and Brooke acted at least in public like everything was the same as when they first got together. You would have never guessed they were in charge of putting on the wedding of the year.

Behind the scenes though it was practically all Brooke could talk about.

"Should I design my own dress?" The answer was eventually no because she didn't have the time. It took a while to pick the designer but eventually she picked Eleanor Waldorf.

"What color do you guys want to wear?" Peyton of course chose grey which Brooke considered but eventually vetoed. Rachel wanted a red that despite being attractive was way too sultry for a wedding. Lainey refused to say with the argument that there was no way they would like her choice. In true Millicent clutch fashion she decided on green because not only would they all look good in it, but it would be a nice nod to the kind people of Boston would had opened their arms and accepted them without question.

Rachel only had one concern and that was, "Where's the bachelorette party going to be?" She pushed hard for Vegas, but Brooke refused to risk the chance of ending up in jail which was the only way that Rachel in Vegas could end. Finally they ended up taking a spa day and dancing the night away at a gay club where no one could get into any trouble.

The only question that Nathan had any involvement in was what day it should be. Even though it wasn't far away at all they finally picked September 1st because that would allow plenty of time for both celebrating as well as Nathan preparing to help the team in their quest for Banner No. 18.

- N - & - B -

"Is it normal for me to be this nervous?" Nathan asked Lainey quietly as she fiddled with his tie. He couldn't stop fiddling with his suspenders. He almost considered smoking a cigarette just to keep his hands busy.

Lainey smiled as she gently patted his chest and was surprised to see him cringe. "What's that face for?"

"What face?"

"The man that dude just chucked me down on the floor, but let me get up quickly so that he doesn't think he's tougher than he is look."

"There wasn't a look."

Lainey shot him a look and then said, "As the person who actually saw your face I can assure you that there was a look."

"Fine I'll tell you why there was a look, but please don't lecture me." Nathan gave in. "I got a tattoo last night."

"Of what?"

"Brooke's name," he still wasn't entirely sure how he happened. All he knew was that he'd had too many shots and decided that the best way to celebrate his last night as a free man would be to get a tattoo. Jake apparently had tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Apparently he thought getting Brooke's name tattooed over his heart was his brightest idea.

Lainey sighed audibly and then she did something that surprised even her, she laughed. "That's sweet. It was really dumb of you, but mostly kind of sweet." Somehow in the blink of eye she felt her eyes starting to water. "I need to get out of here before I start crying. We all know that waterproof mascara is a myth."

"Of course we do," he joked softly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You look great."

"So do you."

"And words can't describe how seriously happy I am for the two of you," she felt a tear escape her eye. She quickly wiped it away and laughed at herself for seeming so emotional. You would have thought she was his mom or something. They both knew she was more than that though. She was his best friend. Jake might have been his oldest friend, but they both knew that she was his best one.

- N - & - B -

"How much longer," Brooke asked as she continued to pace around the room as though she were a lawyer waiting for a verdict.

Millicent glanced at her watch before replying for what felt like the millionth time, "25 more minutes." While she'd always known that Brooke terrible at having any sort of ability to wait peacefully she was currently putting her usual impatience to shame, "Please stop pacing."

"I can't," Brooke said as she made another loop around the room. She wanted to stop but she wasn't sure if her nerves could handle being still for long.

"If you keep pacing you're going to wrinkle your dress," Millicent reminded her. She smiled softly when that seemed to do the trick and Brooke finally delicately sat down in her chair. There was nothing that Brooke hated more than looking wrinkled in pictures.

"Take a nip of this," Rachel commanded as she discretely removed a silver flask from her bust.

Brooke took a sip and noticeably cringed. She coughed a little before choking out, "What the hell is that?"

"Wild Turkey," Rachel replied before shrugging and taking a generous swig. "Finn has me obsessed with it. Now why are you nervous skank?"

"Who says I'm nervous?"

Peyton couldn't keep her eyebrows from rising so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline, "How about the obvious wear in the carpet?" She motioned for Rachel to cough up her flask.

"Okay so maybe I'm nervous," Brooke admitted softly. "I'm just waiting for something to happen. This has just been way too easy."

"Have you cheated on him?" Rachel asked after taking one more pull of her flask and then stuffing it back into her bra.

Brooke's head whipped her head to look at Rachel, "No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Because what else could keep this from happening?"

Peyton sighed before adding, "In those horribly dramatic Lifetime movies and Romantic Comedies that you are currently referencing in your head the reason that something bad happens is because one member of the couple always has this horrible deep, dark secret and you two don't."

"I'm about to marry Nathan Scott," Brooke replied as though it was just now hitting her.

"Yes you are," Millicent replied as she stood and grabbed her bouquet. "Right now actually."

Brooke nodded and took a deep breath. She was hoping that it would help her nerves, but of course that didn't happen. Still she was about to become Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott and she couldn't be happier even if she felt like she was going to faint.

- N - & - B -

Ruby gasped as she laid eyes on Brooke Davis. She looked flawless. She was the perfect mix of classic and sultry in a way that made her seem like a pinup model. In a not so classic move she escorted herself to the tune of What a Wonderful World. Most women this would seem strange, but for Brooke it worked. She glanced at Nathan and saw that he was just as captivated as she was. She couldn't help but think that this is why America loved "BRATHAN".

- N - & - B -

"You look beautiful," Nathan told her softly as he grabbed Brooke's hand and turned to face the priest.

Father Michael smiled and motioned for everyone to sit before starting, "Today we are gathered to watch as Nathan Royal Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis are joined in holy matrimony. If anyone here has just cause as to why these two should not get speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked out at the crowd expectantly and smiled when everyone had enough good sense to remain seated. "I won't take long today. I know everyone is excited to enjoy the reception that Brooke and Nathan have cooked up for everyone. Before we exchange the vows I would like to read for everyone The Bargain which is a poem by Sir Philip Sidney."

Father Michael pulled a worn black book out from beneath his robe and smiled. "My true love hath my heart, and I have his, by just exchange one for another given: I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss, There never was a better bargain driven: My true love hath my heart, and I have his. His heart in me keeps him and me in one, my heart in him his thoughts and senses guides: He loves my heart, for once it was his own, I cherish his because in me it bides: My true love hath my heart, and I have his." He paused and smiled when he saw that most people in the audience still seemed to be with him. "Okay Brooke and Nathan have decided to exchange their own vows. We'll allow Brooke to go first."

Brooke smiled and grabbed both of Nathan's hands. "I love you so much that I can't help but think I am the luckiest woman in the world for catching your eye. You make me laugh when I want to cry. You never get mad when I decide to change my outfit several times even though we need to be somewhere relatively soon. You are one of a kind. I promise to always be the partner that you need me to be. I will travel to the ends of the earth for you Natey."

"That'll be a tough act to follow, but Nathan let's see what you've got," Father Michael instructed.

If Nathan had known that this was going to make him cry he might have reconsidered having such a large wedding with his entire team in the audience watching him. "When I hurt my knee the first person I called was you. I didn't call my agent or even my mother. I called you. You dropped everything in your life to rush to my side. I should have proposed to you right then. You gave me Lainey so that I would have someone help me get back on my feet. So I promise to always work hard to give you everything I possibly can. We can go travel to the ends of the together. Every morning I wake up with you by my side is sure to be a good day no matter what happens."

"Almost there folks all we have do now is exchange the rings," Father Michael attempted to joke. He'd done a lot of weddings, but never had such simple vows gotten him quite like this. "Nathan we'll let you go first. All you have to do is say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Nathan said as he pushed the beautiful diamond encrusted platinum band onto her finger.

"And now Brooke if you'll do the same," he instructed.

Brooke nodded, "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts and the Catholic Church I know pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may now kiss your bride."

- N - & - B -

"Everybody if you will please direct your attention to the dance floor where Brooke and Nathan will share their first dance as a married couple," the emcee instructed the crowd before motioning to the band to begin to play.

This had been the question that had been debated up until just a few days actually. Peyton thought that they should dance to I Will by the Beatles. Jake passionately campaigned for Can't Help Falling in Love With You because as he would always say you can never go wrong with Elvis. Millicent and Rachel were both fans of the always popular At Last. Still it was Lainey who in passing mentioned that she thought the song Maybe I'm Amazed would work well for the two of them. It was different and in a rare feat seemed to be a song that everyone agreed on. Now as the two of them slowly swayed on the floor both were hard-pressed to come up with a song that would have worked better.

"I think that maybe we made the right choice taking so long to get together," Brooke whispered into his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"It made this moment so much sweeter. I'm so happy to be your wife. I'll never have a better title."

"Being your husband isn't so bad either," Nathan assured her. "And you know now all they'll talk about is when we're going to start our family."

"Don't remind me," she chuckled.

Little did either of them know that would be the picture on the front page of the society pages the next day.

- N - & - B -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOO! SO THAT'S IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THOUGHT THIS LAST CHAPTER WAS FAIRLY EPIC. IT'S JUST SHORT OF 4,000 WORDS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN. IT'S BECAUSE OF YA'LL THAT BROOKE/NATHAN WILL ALWAYS HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART. YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! – KRISTINE. **


End file.
